


Genetic Markers

by faithinthepoor



Series: Rizzoli and Isles [6]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set following The Beast in Me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genetic Markers

**Author's Note:**

> In my series this follows [Body of Evidence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/621139), [Locard’s Principle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/621144), [Sex Crimes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/621154), [Post-Mortem](http://archiveofourown.org/works/621169) and [M'Naghten Rules](http://archiveofourown.org/works/622535)

She had assumed that once they left Jane’s father and brother at the bar, and she was done marvelling at the way Jane skipped out while there was still a sizeable amount of cleaning up to do, that they would have dinner together. She had even begun to suggest dining options but Jane stopped her and asked if she wouldn’t mind giving her a little alone time. Maura had no choice but to agree and she did so whilst trying to make sure that she did not look as shattered as she felt. The alone time was apparently self-limiting because Jane also asked Maura to come to her place for a late supper. Which is how she finds herself, once again, hovering outside Jane’s door at an unseemly hour. As she waits to be let in she tries not to be bitter about Jane’s request for space but after what Maura has been though recently she really didn’t want to be alone and she can’t believe that Jane failed to see that.

Jane opens the door and the radiant smile on her face melts all the feelings of hostility that Maura had been harbouring. “Come in. Come in.”

“If I keep showing up like this people are going to get the wrong idea.”

Jane tilts her head to the side, “Wouldn’t they actually be getting the right idea?”

“Aren’t you worried about that?”

“Who knows what other people think? Frankie didn’t seem at all surprised to find you at my place in the middle of the night. I guess that means that whatever they are thinking it involves you spending a lot of time here.”

“Just so long as you are ok with that.” It’s at this point that she notices that the apartment looks different. The place is dimly lit and two candles flicker on the table illuminating and large bunch of flowers and a plastic ice bucket in which a bottle is resting. “You bought champagne?”

“It’s not up to your usual standards but it is from France. It’s even from the region that gets to qualify it as champagne. I checked.” Jane blushes as she delivers this information.

Maura can detect the distinct aromas of basil and parmesan emanating from the kitchen. “Did you cook too?”

“Not exactly. We are having my mother’s gnocchi and then there is some Ben and Jerry’s for dessert. It’s not much but it’s the best I could do on short notice.”

“You didn’t have to do this.”

“Yes I did,” Jane states emphatically.

“I’m touched.” She removes her jacket and goes to open the champagne.

“Wait!” Jane cries.

“Jane you have done so much, the least I can do is open the wine.”

“I wanted to give you something first,” Jane holds out both her hands and Maura notes that a small case is nestled in them.

“Jane this is too much”

“Just open it Maura.”

She does as instructed and feels herself smile when she perceives the object inside. “It’s a Saint Benedict’s medal.”

“I was meant to be the one to tell you that.”

“It commemorates Saint Benedict of Nursia who is the patron saint of Europe, students and farm workers amongst many things, some of which seem a little more apropos than others. He lived a hermitic life until he acquiesced, despite his misgivings, to become the abbot of a monastery. He was aware that their ways were diverse from his and yet he attempted to live in their world. For his efforts they tried to poison him. They laced his drink but he prayed and the cup shattered, then they poisoned his bread and again he prayed and a raven took the loaf away. His medal is meant to ward off witchcraft and haunting influences, to act as a remedy for illness and protect against contagious diseases.” She realises that Jane’s looks a little perturbed. “Did I say something wrong?”

“When I pictured this moment it didn’t come with a lecture.”

“I was only trying to let you know that I feel an affinity for him. He was alienated and misunderstood. I also think it’s an ironic talisman for a pathologist to have.”

“That’s all good but you are kinda killing my moment here.”

“So this is your moment?”

“Sorry I meant our moment. You certainly get to be involved, at least a bit, but when I pictured this in my head it was slightly less cerebral.”

“Don’t say cerebral like it’s a dirty word.”

“I’m sure that it’s not but when you intellectualise like that it sort of makes my motives seem inadequate.”

“What do you mean?”

“I only knew that it was a protection medal. Now I feel like I should have done extensive research before giving it to you.”

“But you’re the one who is Catholic.”

“And I’ve done my very best to forget everything that I ever learned in Sunday school. It never even occurred to me that the medal might have meaning that could offend you.”

“I’ve already told you that I thought the symbolism was apt.”

“The only symbolism that I had in mind was that it was my grandmother’s. She gave it to me for protection and now I want to give it to you.”

“I don’t know what to say to that,” she’s impressed that she was even able to say those words at all as she feels that her throat is about to close over.

“I told you it was silly.”

“No it’s not at all. No one has ever given me anything like this.”

“That would be because all of your suitors were rich and if they wanted to protect you that would have hired a security team.”

“You don’t need to hire security. You have the skills to be my own personal bodyguard.”

“I’m sure that makes up for the fact that I can’t buy you nice things,” the sarcasm in Jane’s voice is powerful enough to light a small city.

“Jane, this is seriously the nicest gift that I have ever received.” She turns it over in her hand and caresses the face of the medallion. 

“Now you are just saying things to make me feel better.”

When Maura looks up at Rizzoli she finds that Jane is dangerously close to pouting. “No one has ever given me anything personal before.”

“Really?”

“Maybe my litany of rich suitors didn’t ever bother to get to know me.”

“How long do you think it will be before the novelty of the personalised gift wears off?”

“I honestly don’t know.”

“Because I have to tell you that my macaroni art skills are legendary. I could provide you with unique pieces for years and years to come.”

“And I would frame each and every one of them.”

“I seriously doubt that.”

“You’re probably right but I still can’t believe you gave me this.” Once again she turns the medal over in her hand and stares at it in awe.

“It’s no big deal.”

“Yes it is. Are you sure you want to give it to me? It’s your piece of your family’s history and I can tell you if you really give this to me I won’t ever be giving it back.”

“I wouldn’t have given it to you if I didn’t want you to have it. Besides I’m pretty sure that my grandmother only gave it to me to protect me from unwanted pregnancy. Nowadays she is more likely to be petitioning the Virgin Mary to do something about my empty womb.”

“I think it’s sweet that she wants great-grandchildren.”

“She also thinks that everything south of Rome should be burnt so don’t be getting all misty eyed about her sweetness.”

“Sweet or not at least you know your grandmother.”

“Hey you can share my family.”

“Perhaps you should check with them before you make such offers.”

“I don’t need to; my parents are pretty much ready to adopt you.”

“I’m already adopted.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make light of that.”

“It’s ok. I’m just a little bit sensitive about that topic at the moment.”

“Yeah I wanted to ask you about that,” Jane looks apprehensive and in response Maura’s stomach fills with concrete.

“What did you want to know?”

Jane fidgets and the concrete in Maura’s stomach hardens in a way that is bound to play havoc with her digestive system. “You said that more than anything you’ve always wanted a sibling.”

“That’s true. It’s still true. I watch you and Frankie and I feel like there is something I’m missing. Something that I’ll never get to be a part of and that I’ll never really understand. I’ve gone from having no siblings to learning that I had a brother whom I will never get the chance to know. Given my biological father's inattention to contraception and fidelity I could have dozens of brothers and sisters but I still feel like I’m an only child.”

“You seem happy when you spend time with my family.”

“I am. I don’t often get to study family dynamics up close like that.”

“I think it’s too late for you to be studying us.”

“You mean because I’m invested? That my influence changes the outcome?”

“Something like that.”

“Well any results wouldn’t stand up to rigorous peer analysis but I’m not aiming to publish anything. This study is solely for my own edification.”

“I’d like to think that it’s also for your enjoyment.”

“Of course that’s a factor.”

“Which leads me to the thing that I’ve been wondering about. Maybe you need me to be a sister more than you need me to be a girlfriend.”

“I’m absolutely certain that I don’t need you to be my sister.”

“You said yourself that you have wanted a sibling your whole life.”

“I have and all those years of yearning mean that I’m positive that I wasn’t looking for a sister to whom I was sexually attracted.”

“You do know that for some people that is part of the family experience don’t you?”

“You’re hilarious but I’d prefer that my de facto sibling experience didn’t involve something that’s considered a crime and believe me I would be in danger of being arrested for the things I want to do to you. I will live with having Frankie as a pseudo brother-in-law instead.”

“We’ve barely even kissed and you’re contemplating marriage?” Jane has a smirk on her face but Maura can’t help feeling that she has overstepped her bounds. 

“Come and sit down. There is something else we need to talk about,” she uses her free hand to grab one of Jane’s and walks backwards as she drags Jane to the couch.

Jane sits down but keeps her distance, “That sounds alarmingly ominous.”

“I hope it doesn’t turn out that way but I think it’s best to utilise caution.”

“Maura you are not exactly helping me contain my freak-out here.”

She takes a deep breath and grips the medallion tightly. If things go wrong this will be the last moment that she gets to feel this good and she wants to savour it. She also plans on, provided she can find suitably challenging content, doing a lot of brain teasers, supplementing her diet with omega-3 fatty acids and folican and considering the aid of an anticholinestorase inhibitor. The evidence for each of these strategies is limited but when it comes to preventing dementia she is willing to utilise any options available because she doesn’t any of her memories of her time with Jane, be they past, present or future, to erode. “This is a rather elaborate production that you have put on here.”

“I just wanted to make things nice for you.”

“You wouldn’t have done this for a guy.”

“Well no but Maura you are not a guy.”

“That’s kind of my point.”

“What do you mean?” Jane eyes her suspiciously.

“I’m concerned that this level of effort might be overcompensation and an attempt to deflect a high level of discomfort.”

“Of course there is a certain amount of discomfort.”

Maura’s eyes well and she wishes she had better control over her limbic system and her lachrymal glands, “It’s ok. You should have told me earlier that you didn’t want to do this. I would have understood.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’ve made it clear that you are not interested in women. Whatever little blip happened here we can just pretend that it didn’t. No harm, no strike.”

“No foul.”

“Excuse me.”

“The term is no harm, no foul but you’re not just wrong about that you’re wrong about me not wanting this.”

“But you said you were uncomfortable.”

“I am. I’m used to being the one who is chased. I’m not really sure how to do this.”

“Jane there is no chasing required. You’ve already caught me.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“History suggests that you are capable of that.”

Jane rolls her eyes but continues, “Would the candles and flowers have upset you if I were a guy?”

“A little. I know it’s meant to be romantic but I have always felt that there is something a bit too desperate about such displays.”

“Would you have pulled a guy up on it and asked him if he were overcompensating?”

“No.”

“Don’t you think that’s a bit of a double standard?”

“Possibly.”

“No possibly about it.”

“I would have simply assumed that he didn’t know what women really wanted.”

“I don’t think it’s fair to generalise these things.”

“Are you impressed with the wine and roses sort of thing?”

“Not really.”

“And yet you thought I might be?”

“I’m meant to know how you like your dates to be? On second thought you do talk about them a lot. I guess I should have paid more attention.”

“That’s really not funny.”

“I think it was a little funny,” Jane says with a grin.

“I was trying to say that you should use your instincts on these things rather than your past experiences. I don’t need you to replicate what has happened on other dates. You should just think about what I might like.”

“And I would know this because I’m a woman?”

“You should know because you’re my friend. However, logically, being a woman should give you a little bit of an advantage. Think about what you’d like and start from there.”

“Maura I like to drink beer and eat fried food while watching a game on TV. Would you have liked that?”

“Maybe not.”

“Well?” Jane extends the word out to several syllables.

“Ok you’re right. There is a chance that you had no way of knowing whether I’d like this set up or not.”

“That’s better. I like it when you admit you’re wrong.”

“That’s because you like to be right.”

“It’s not like I get a lot of chances to be right when I’m hanging out with a genius, even if you are only a dumb genius.”

“I concede to your rightness on this matter.”

“As you well should.”

“Perhaps we could come up with a list of preferred dating scenarios so that this doesn’t happen again?”

“Yeah we can totally do that.”

“Why do I sense you lack sincerity?”

“Cause that sounds about as appealing as putting cigarettes out on my eyeballs.”

“Do you have a better suggestion?”

“I suggest that it’s been another long day and that maybe we should just go to bed.”

“Ok. I’ll grab my things and go.”

“Maura,” Jane tightens her grip on the doctor’s hand, “I meant together.”

“Oh good, I was really hoping that’s what you meant. I just didn’t want to make another mistake. What about dinner?” 

“I’m not really that hungry.”

“We shouldn’t let your efforts go to waste.”

“The champagne’s unopened and the ice-cream is in the freezer. It’s all good.”

“What about the gnocchi?”

“That batch will spoil but so long as my mother is around there will never be a shortage of homemade gnocchi. I have much more in the freezer, several small mountains more, they are sandwiched between enough lasagnes to last me a lifetime.”

Jane pulls Maura up from the couch with a force that could have dislocated her elbow and then starts to rush deeper into the apartment. All of a sudden she comes to an abrupt stop and turns to face Maura, “I need to warn you that you may not be happy.”

“Hey,” she runs her hand down Jane’s arm, “we’ll take things as they come. The important thing is that we are together.”

“I’ll have you know that I’m really rather good at sex. I was only going to let you know that there might be scented candles in the room and rose petals on the bed.”

She lets out a snort and hopes that it doesn’t make Jane think less of her, “I’m pretty sure that I can forgive that transgression, what with the offer of good sex and all.”

Jane pales and looks flustered and her hands flutter about like startled butterflies, “I’ve not have this kind of sex.” 

“I know that sweetie. I’m sure I can help you out and if you like, I can grade on a curve.” A punch lands on her upper arm and while she knows that Jane was just trying to be playful there was some power behind the action and it will probably leave a bruise.

“It still shocks me that you have done this.”

“I know that I’m awkward and I don’t always understand other people but I like sex as much as anyone else does.”

“I know you do and you talk about it far more openly than anyone who is as awkward as you should,” Jane is grinning at her like a love struck teenager.

“It’s a definite plus of my somewhat subpar social skills,” she smiles in return.

“I know but your frequent statements on the necessity and healthiness of sex aside, I guess I would have thought you believed it needed to serve a biological purpose.”

“Conception isn’t the only biological purpose of sex.” She places a small kiss on Jane’s lips. “How about we go and release some endorphins and you tell me whether or not you think something biologically important has happened.”

Jane’s pupils get a little larger in response to Maura’s words, “I’m more than happy to give that a go but I find it hard to accept that you don’t have some sort of scientific argument about it being crucial that sex ultimately results in pregnancy and that despite it’s many other advantages that the main purpose of sex is to do with the continued evolution of the human race.”

“Propagation of DNA is very important but for that to be as advantageous as possible every women should have multiple children with multiple different men and I don’t know about you but I don’t think I’m particularly equipped for that burden.”

“Are you trying to tell me that half the perps that I rounded up back in my beat days weren’t dead beat dad’s and crack riddled women too fried to change their baby’s diaper but rather the protectors of our species’ DNA?”

“From a purely genetic perspective you could posit that but I think we both know that not every sexual encounter should result in a child and that not everyone was meant to have children. Just look at my father. His DNA shouldn’t have been propagated.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“I don’t know. Maybe I do. My brother was also a criminal. I’m imprinted with evil. Literally coded to do bad things.”

“And yet you’re not bad.”

“Yes I am.”

“Are we back to the whole you could be a serial killer thing again?”

“Don’t say that so dismissively. I think my chances of trumping you in the potential killer stakes have risen considerably now that we know who I really am.”

“That’s not who you are. Maura you are incapable of doing bad things.”

“You’re wrong. If I were incapable of bad things I would give you up.”

“Come again.”

“My father. He watches me. He told me that he knew I had connections in homicide. I think he might know about you, about how we feel.”

“He couldn’t possibly know that.”

“When he gave me that phone he was certain that someone would use it to protect me.” She is determined to never ask Jane what happened with that phone. She could not handle knowing for a fact that Jane did something to protect her, whether directly or indirectly, that ultimately ended a man’s life. In her heart she knew what the outcome would be when she handed the phone to Jane and she will hate her father forever for making that moment possible. “I’m frightened that he knew what you’d do for me. If he knows about that others could find out too and that might put you in danger. If I was truly good I wouldn’t let that happen, I would let you go. I’m not good though, I’m selfish and horrible because I know the risks and I still want to keep you,” her eyes well with tears again.

Jane reaches up and uses her thumbs to remove the small rivers that have started to flow down Maura’s face, “I’m selfish too. Hoyt’s a danger to you and yet here I am about to go to bed with you. I can’t stand the thought of something bad happening to you and yet I could protect you by walking away and I’ve failed to do that.”

She sniffles and places her forehead on Jane’s shoulder, “Maybe we deserve each other then.”

“That’s the spirit,” Jane replies as she runs a hand over Maura’s hair.

“You know when he took me I didn’t feel afraid.”

“I don’t think he would really hurt you,” Jane’s hand continues to stroke her hair.

“He’ll protect me out of principle and out of pride but if he really needed me gone I have no doubt that he could do it with his own hands. He’s a dangerous man. I was aware of the danger. That’s not what I meant when I said I didn’t feel afraid.”

“No?”

“I was just really, really angry.”

“That’s an understandable reaction.”

“I was angry that I could die and that I’d not had a chance to be with you.”

“Really?” Jane gently places her hands on either side of Maura’s head and pulls it up so that their eyes can make contact. “I’m unbelievably flattered.”

“I think you’re making fun of me.”

“No I’m not. What happened to you was terrible. It also raises a serious question. I didn’t want to us to have sex for the first time when Hoyt was on the scene, are you sure we should be considering this immediately in the aftermath of your father?”

“Probably not,” she states but she grabs Jane’s hips and pulls her closer. 

“You’re not sending a very clear message right now,” Jane observes as Maura bites her way down Jane’s neck.

Maura breaks off her exploration and groans, “Why can’t it ever just be about us?”

“It will be at some point.”

“I’d rather like that point to be now,” she grumbles.

“We have lots of time.”

“You don’t know that.”

“No I don’t but for all you know we could end up like an old married couple.”

“The concept of life long marriage is antiquated. It comes from a time when the life expectancy was only around thirty years. It would be far more sensible to plan for several marriages to accommodate for stages of growth and change.”

“I’m a little offended that you haven’t even seen me naked and you are already talking about multiple future marriages to people who aren’t me.”

“I’m just saying that it might be better for society as a whole to view marriages as temporary, transitory things rather than firmly trying to believe in the notion of ‘till death do us part’.”

“Does this feel temporary to you? Because it doesn’t to me.”

“No. Right now you feel like forever but I’m just trying to point out that it may not always be that way.”

“Fine but I’m going to ignore the last bit and focus on the forever part.”

“Ok but I have to tell you that there are things that definitely can not wait forever,” she traces her finger slowly from Jane’s right to left shoulder following the outline of the clavicles. “Are you certain it’s not a good idea for us to have sex tonight?”

“I’m not certain at all but I am trying to do the right thing.”

“I’ll respect that but can I at least stay?”

“Of course. After what has happened, if it were up to me, I wouldn’t let you out of my sight.”

“I’m not planning on disappearing,” she loosely drapes her arms around Jane’s waist.

“You’d better not. You have no idea how crazy I went when he took you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t ask to get taken.”

“Not that I’m aware of, no.”

“Then you have nothing to be sorry about.”

“I’m sorry that it caused you distress,” she tightens her hold on Jane.

“I imagine it caused you a little bit of distress too,” Jane replies wryly.

“I think you’ll find that we’ve established that what it caused me was anger and sexual frustration.”

“Maura it’s probably best that you not phrase being kidnapped by your father in those terms.”

“Why not? It is a perfectly accurate description.”

“People might misconstrue your meaning.”

“If people infer incorrectly that is their error and not mine.”

“Even it means they think that there is something hinky going on between you and your father?”

“I’m not an expert on the parameters of hinky but it is my understanding that a father who would do anything to protect his child is considered to be within the scope of normal human behaviour.”

“It is but that’s not the bit that I was thinking was hinky.”

“Is it because I mentioned being sexually frustrated?

“There you go.”

“Why would people be concerned by that? The Electra Complex is still accepted by Freudian psychoanalysts. Although the term came from Jung and Freud himself rejected it. He preferred to conceptualise it as the feminine Oedipus attitude.”

“Well my penis envy aside I just thought you might want to know that people would find it strange.”

“Freud did actually postulate that this occurred during the phallic stage so penis envy would be appropriate.”

“Yeah I totally knew that.”

“Why do I doubt you?”

“Hey I knew about white shoes after Labour Day didn’t I? I know more than you think.”

“Jane,” she rubs her thumbs over the small of Jane’s back, “your intelligence was never in question. Your interest in the origin of psychoanalytic theories however is a little more doubtful.”

“You’re right. I really don’t want to know about what some old dude with a penis fixation thought about the fact that I carry a gun. By the way that is not an invitation for you to explain what the gun symbolises.”

“Even if I tell you that I think you look sexy with a gun?”

“I’m ok with you telling me that.”

“That’s good because it happens to be the truth. It is also true that I look totally bad ass with a gun.”

Jane laughs, “That you do. Come on my little gangster let’s get you to bed.”

She manages to attend to her evening abolitions with an ease that surprises her under the circumstances. Maura is not someone who likes to be unprepared to stay the night at another person’s house. Technically this will not be her first night at Jane’s but it will be the first time that staying is intentional. She likes to carry her etui, borrowing toiletries is something that makes her very uncomfortable. It is clear that she is well and truly smitten when she mindlessly accepts the toothpaste that Jane passes her. Well either that or the delight that Jane has over them being able to share night cream is contagious.

While Maura is busy flossing her teeth Jane disappears and then re-emerges holding out a large sack like garment as though it is an olive branch. Her look of disapproval must register with Jane as the detective looks crestfallen and states, “I didn’t think you’d want to sleep in your clothes.”

“But you thought I’d be fine with sleeping in something that clearly belonged to an ex-boyfriend of yours.”

“What are your talking about?”

“There is no way that you ever fit that thing,” all too late she realises that Jane wasn’t always slender.

“Yes there was time when this would have been way too small for me but at least those days are over.”

“Jane why do you own something that two of you would fit into?”

“It’s a football jersey Maura, it’s meant to be big.”

“If you say so,” she takes the proffered item and notices that Jane again disappears, presumably to allow her to change. The material is surprisingly soft and it’s not uncomfortable but she is definitely dwarfed by the jersey and wonders whether Jane chose this particular piece of clothing in order to render her asexual and unappealing. It is certainly in sharp contrast to the short white t-shirt that Jane is wearing, a t-shirt that happens to hug Jane’s body very nicely indeed. 

This time when Jane returns she picks up the medal from the counter and pushes Maura’s hair to the side so that she can put the chain around her neck.

“I could have done that myself,” Maura observes.

“I know that.”

“It never ceases to amaze me that men seem to think that we can’t do that by ourselves. It’s like they believe that a clasp is a complex piece of engineering too advanced for our female minds to fathom. How do they think we put our jewellery on when we’re alone? Do they imagine that we all have servants at home whose job it is to put our accessories on in the morning?

“Obviously that can’t be true for most of us but you just might be wealthy enough to employ someone to do that.”

“Thankfully I possess the requisite problem solving skills to allow me to complete the task myself.

Jane shrugs, “I just thought it would be a nice gesture. It didn’t occur to me that you were going to be philosophically opposed to the act.”

“It makes me think that you are trying to establish yourself as the man in this relationship.”

“I will be the woman if that’s what you prefer.”

“No. You wouldn’t be able to do that.”

“Are you saying I’m butch?’

“Hey I am the one who refused to use that word on your online dating profile. However you are too much of an alpha to surrender the dominant position.”

“Who says the woman has to be submissive? I could be quiet but powerful. If you want to be the man I will totally be your trophy wife.”

“Now who has us getting married?”

“My mother did always want me to marry a doctor,” Jane gives her a mischievous look and then drags her to the bedroom.

She climbs into Jane’s bed, an act that carries more apprehension than it should given it’s not the first time that she has slept there. This is different though. This is planned and conscious and, if every works out the way it should, this is the start of something. This time there can be no misinterpretations about the meaning of any physical proximity and so out of respect for Jane’s comfort she settles herself approximately an inch and a half away from Jane’s prone form.

Jane raises her head and squints at Maura, “Why the hell are you all the way over there?”

Maura finds herself being pulled across the bed and into Jane’s arms. Being with Jane has the potential to complicate both their lives but that seems irrelevant when it also feels good and right. She knows that it makes absolutely no sense but what’s happening between them feels fated or at least inevitable. “I’m happy I’m here,” she whispers.

“I’m happy you’re safe,” Jane replies.

“I’ll always be safe; I have you to protect me.” She hadn’t thought about the implication of her words before she spoke. She has no right to expect that from Jane.

“Yes you do and it frightens me.”

“What do you mean?”

Jane’s hand comes up to cup the back of Maura’s head, “I would have done anything, and I mean anything, to get you back.”

“I know that.”

“I would have broken all rules and procedures. What I feel for you could turn me into a bad cop.”

“We can stop now. I would never want to put you in a position where you have to compromise yourself.”

“I couldn’t stop now even if I wanted to. Besides it wouldn’t matter, even if nothing else ever happens between us I would still break all the rules to keep you safe.”

“I won’t have you ruin your career for me.”

Jane is silent for a while and then Maura feels a kiss at her temple, “It’s ok. I’d rather be a bad cop than be without you.”

Maura’s sure that Jane is sincere but she also knows that Jane may not always feel that way. The things that seem possible in the early part of a romance often border on magical. “Then I will have to make sure that I keep myself safe for both our sakes then.” After she has spoken she realises just how ridiculous that statement is and that Jane has every right to laugh in her face. To her surprise Jane doesn’t laugh but instead rewards Maura with a kiss.

It turns out not to be the sort of kiss that you would give someone when sex is not on the cards but Maura feels it would be impertinent to point that out. She decides that it’s far more polite to just let her tongue continue to dance with Jane’s. Without breaking the kiss Maura rolls herself on top of Jane. She expects Jane to protest and to let her know that they have crossed the line that has already been drawn this evening but Jane says nothing and two hands find their way to the back of Maura’s thighs. As strong fingers begin to massage the flesh just below the line of her underwear she continues to kiss Jane with feverish intensity hoping that this will distract Jane’s brain and allow things to continue. It seems that her plan is successful as it causes Jane’s thumbs to move higher up and explore the skin underneath the silk.

She takes a risk and breaks away from the kiss. She then turns her attention to Jane’s neck. Maura kisses and sucks at the delicate skin until Jane’s head falls back and her chest arches up. Maura needs no further invitation and takes this opportunity to allow the fingers of her left hand to gently assault Jane’s nipple through the fabric of her shirt. She feels a sense of triumph as Jane lets out a moan but her victory is short lived as suddenly Jane sits bolt upright. The movement has forced Maura to flip onto her back and she remains there, with her eyes closed, scolding herself for pushing things too far and too fast.

Her worries are short lived though as the next thing she feels are Jane’s hands pulling the jersey from her body. She opens her eyes to discover that Jane has already removed her own top. “I want to feel your skin on mine,” Jane explains as she attempts to yank the recalcitrant item over Maura’s head.

Maura places her hands over Jane’s, “Here let me do that.” When she has completed the task Jane is lying back and staring at her intently. Maura feels the heat between her legs increase under Jane’s gaze and moves to straddle Jane’s body. She recommences her assault on Rizzoli’s nipple but this time she has brought reinforcements and expanded her territory. Her lips have captured Jane’s right breast while her fingers are in firm control of the left. She can feel Jane squirming below her and continues her offensive by pressing her knee between Jane’s thighs. The action causes Jane’s legs to spread open and she rocks herself against Maura.

Fingers grab at her shoulders and for a second she fears that Jane is finally having second thoughts but then she feels nails dig into her back and a raspy voice orders, “Kiss me.” She complies but in moving to kiss Jane the contact between their bodies is broken and Jane moves her hips more forcefully in an attempt to recreate the sensation she was experiencing moments ago.

“I’m glad you gave me the medallion.”

“Hmmm,” Jane’s response is distant. It’s possible that Jane is distracted by the fact that Maura is caressing her though the material of her pants.

“I may need it seeing it’s clear that I apparently have neither the patience nor the virtue to become a Saint.” She deftly removes Jane’s pants and then uses her tongue to stroke the area her fingers had already claimed.

“Oh God,” Jane proclaims and grabs fistfuls of Maura’s hair.

It’s true that she is never going to be a saint but that seems inconsequential right now. Saints tend to lead terrible lives and, as she gently pushes her tongue inside Jane, sainthood seems incredibly overrated. In any case it seems that, if she continues what she is doing, there is a fair chance that Jane is going to worship her.


End file.
